


The second press conference

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Dehumanization, Human Experimentation, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Press Conference, Press and Tabloids, Standard Winter Soldier Warnings, Torture, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Steve tells the world about how Bucky was treated by Hydra
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	The second press conference

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made myself cry writing this, so be warned.
> 
> This is basically Steve describing how Bucky was treated by Hydra, so be aware of the tags!
> 
> If you have any questions about the timeline for what happened to Bucky in my universe, please ask! But either way, I hope you enjoy!

The stream started, showing the empty stage. The press conference was to start soon, and Cheliza was excited to find out what Steve would say about Bucky. He had announced that he would have an interview about the Winter Soldier, and almost every news station in New York had sent at least one reporter.

The soft murmur began to increase quickly, as Steve walked onto the stage, and sat down at the table. The reporters quieted down slowly, Steve only starting to speak once they had all quieted.

“Hello everyone. The reason I am holding this press conference separate from the one about the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, is because there is a lot to explain. Most of you know of the Winter Soldier because of the fight on the bridge, before Hydra was revealed. You were all right when you said that he helped us during the incident in Sokovia. However, everyone, including me, assumed that he was a loyal Hydra agent at that time. I was very wrong. During the fight, I pulled his mask off, and saw that he was my best friend, Bucky Barnes.”

There was a sudden roar of voices, clamouring with questions.

“Quiet!” Steve said sharply over the crowd. “I will not be taking questions until after I am done speaking.”

The clamour calmed down eventually, and Steve thanked them. “As I was saying, when I pulled off the mask, I figured out that it was Bucky. Unfortunately, he didn’t remember his name, or even recognize me at the time. Later, he was protecting the Helicarriers, and when I stopped them, I tried reminding him of his past, of me. He continued fighting me, but the Helicarriers began to fall apart, and I fell from the one I was on.

The last thing I saw before I passed out, was his metal arm reaching for me. They found me on the shore, high enough out of the water that I couldn’t have washed up there.”

Steve’s voice began to change, from the stiff, calm tone, to one shakier and more fervent.

“He had been brainwashed for seventy years, and his mission was to kill me. He had every chance to kill me while I was unconscious. He could have just left me in the river to drown, but he saved me anyway.

I hadn’t thought it was possible for him to have survived his supposed death, but he had been experimented on after he got captured at Azzano, so he survived. I sent a Russian team out to bring his body back, they brought back his dog tags, saying that he was dead.

When I began looking into the files on Bucky, I found out that the Russian team sent to find him had taken him to their base, where they preformed horrible experiments on him. Eventually Hydra got notified that he was alive, and got control of him. If anyone here has a weak stomach, or is easily disturbed, please stop watching or listening, I will be providing a description of some of the monstrous things that they did to him.

First of all, they did experiments on him, torture that they called science. They experimented with his pain tolerance, his resistance to diseases like polio, and rheumatic fever, his resistance to dehydration and starvation, and so much more.

Then they froze him when they didn’t need him. They kept him in storage like a gun in a safe, like an object, not a human. The only name he was referred to as was “the Asset,” like a piece of equipment or a weapon.

They wiped his memory too, so he would forget to fight. They strapped him to a chair, and ran electricity through his brain until he forgot, doing it every time he began to remember. They had to wipe him every three days that he was awake,” Steve said, voice thick and shaky, eyes glossy with tears.

“If they didn’t, he would rebel. He ran away twice, but they had implanted a tracker in his metal arm. They dragged him back every time, but not without a fight.

You may have seen what they made him do, but what they did to him... I’ve seen concentration camps, I’ve seen the kinds of things they did in those places. I thought that I had seen the depths of depravity, the very worst of humanity there. I was so wrong.

When they got him, he had lost his arm, and they decided to attach a metal one in its place. They didn’t give him any sedatives or painkillers for the entire seven hour surgery. He was awake,” Steve choked out, the crowd dead silent. Tears were streaming down his face, which was flushed from crying, his eyes haunted.

“He was awake while they drilled holes in his bones, where the supports for the arm would go.

They tortured him over and over, for years and years, and he still fought them. Rebelled against them no matter how often he was punished. They told him to kill me, and I’m still alive because he rebelled against them. He is the best sniper I’ve ever seen, and despite all the chances he had, he never got a deadly shot in.

Bucky is the strongest person I’ve ever known, he was tortured for seventy years, and he can still be kind, thoughtful, and stubborn as ever about keeping me safe.”

Steve choked out a laugh, “he’s the best person I’ve ever known, my inspiration for most of my life, and I hope you all see that he’s not at fault. The least he deserves is a break, a chance to live and heal. I won’t be taking any questions.”

He stood up as the crowd began to clamour again, disappearing from the stage.

The media representative of the Avengers came on the stage and said, “there will be no questions being answered today. If you want to ask a question, please comment on the Avengers official Twitter, Official_Avengers, and we will do our best to answer the most relevant ones soon. But now the conference is over, please leave.”

She disappeared from the screen, before the stream cut out.


End file.
